


i'm all alone (i need someone)

by jisxngie



Series: DAY6 FICS [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: HANDS DOWN, M/M, WHEN YOU LOVE SOMEONE HAD ME CRYING, also why am i alone is actually the best song day6 have released, based on when you love someone, brian's voice in why am i alone is 11/10, except instead of the girl saving his ass its dowoon, like actually, rated teen and up for swearing, rich kid dowoon, that one convenience store scene w brian and the girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisxngie/pseuds/jisxngie
Summary: he trudges down the hall. it’s cold, the months slowly progressing from the heat into the cool. he doesn’t make a sound, only the sounds of his slippers against wooden floors are present in the penthouse. from where he stands, he can see that the dining table is empty, not an uncommon occurrence.he pulls back his chair at the table, seating himself and glancing at the calendar.september 23is circled in bright red permanent marker, and the words scribbled underneath it seem to catch him by surprise.“son’s birthday.”





	i'm all alone (i need someone)

**Author's Note:**

> the translation i used for dna's lyrics are elise's (silv3rt3ar on yt) and i just really like them

he trudges down the hall. it’s cold, the months slowly progressing from the heat into the cool. he doesn’t make a sound, only the sounds of his slippers against wooden floors are present in the penthouse. from where he stands, he can see that the dining table is empty, not an uncommon occurrence.

he pulls back his chair at the table, seating himself and glancing at the calendar.

 _september 23_ is circled in bright red permanent marker, and the words scribbled underneath it seem to catch him by surprise.

_“son’s birthday.”_

he looks down at the money and note left behind on the table, realising it must be his gift. he picks up the money, checking how much there is. he scoffs and haphazardly discards the money onto the table, picking up the piece of paper with his father’s handwriting on it. the note says something about ‘sorry for not being there’ ‘last minute business trip’ ‘i love you’ but he’s heard enough of those things being said to him to understand that apparently his father’s job is far superior to his family.

he stands, the chair screeching against the wooden floors as he does so. it’s chilly even inside of his house, his cardigan doesn’t really do much. kicking off one of his slippers, he toes the power button on the roomba in the corner of the room. he can’t stand the sight of dust and dirt on the polished floors. cold pricks at his skin like little needles, making him itch under his warm clothes as he sits himself on the leather couch in the living room. he gingerly picks up the remote from the coffee table and slips off his cat slippers, switching on some random tv show he doesn’t really care for. it’s some sort of drama, a boy confessing to a girl while already knowing she wasn’t in love with him. “cliche,” he mutters, lifting his socked feet up onto the table and switching it to another channel.

he leans back into the couch and stares intently at the show playing on the tv. it’s a music show broadcast this time, the fast tune of ‘dna’ playing through the numerous speakers in his penthouse.

_“don’t you worry my love,_  
_because all of this didn’t happen by chance,_  
_we’re a different level, baby,_  
_together, destiny’s been found again.”_  


he throws the remote back down onto the table and kicks his feet up onto the couch, laying down against the cushions scattered around. he sighs, closing his eyes and tucking his arms under his head. it’s only about 11-ish if he was to guess, too early to be taking a nap that’s for sure; he’d only woken up a little while ago.

oh well, not like anything ever mattered when he was alone.

 

 

the light’s almost too blinding when he opens his eyes again. he sits up and straightens his back, the cracking noise of his spine echoing under the loud blaring of the music on some sort of reality show. he picks up the remote and shuts off the tv, swinging long legs over the edge of the couch and wiping away the sleep from his eyes. he stands, fixing up his loose cardigan before striding down another hall into the kitchen. he briefly wonders if he should make himself anything to eat but he pushes the thought to the back of his head instead, opening the fridge and pulling out the last banana flavoured milk. he’s going to have to buy some more later.

he shivers when he slides open the door out onto the balcony, the wind blowing his dark, ruffled hair out of his face as he turns to shut the door. the sun’s warm against cold skin and he scuffles to the staircase near the edge of the building to the second floor balcony. he sits at the table under the cool shade of the large umbrella towering over it, piercing the top of his drink with a straw and bringing it to his lips. he rests his cheek in the palm of his hand, gazing aimlessly out over what he can see of the city.

 

 

he pulls a black sleeveless shirt over his head, slipping his arms through the open gaps and tucking the front into pale blue ripped skinny jeans. his hair is straightened, parted to the side like his mother used to always do for him. it’s nothing too special, not like the numerous times he’s had to dress in too tight suits with gelled hair and fixed makeup for public appearances with his parents. he throws a pullover over his shirt, shaking his hair out of his face as he opens his bedroom door and makes his way downstairs.

a walk to the nearest convenience store takes about 20 minutes. it’s already rather late in the day, the display on his watch reading ‘6:22’.

 

 

he quietly strides down the street, earphones blasting loud music and hands tensing in the pockets of his hoodie. there are two cats playing with each other on the side of the street, dashing in and out of the bushes in front of a house. not much goes on in his neighbourhood, only the occasional group of kids running around and being idiots. the breeze blows his hair out of his face, so cold it burns when he inhales. his boots crunch against the eroding blacktop of the road, the sounds drowned out by his music and the occasional honking of cars trying to get him off the road so they can pass.

he can see the park from where he’s leaning against a fence to change his music to something else on his playlist. it’s lit up by the lights brightening up the street, it’s emptiness seeming almost eerie. he continues, kicking stones at his feet and tucking his hands snug into the pockets of his jeans.

 

 

the light from the convenience store is almost too bright for his sensitive eyes. he pushes open the door and blinks, the expensive watch around his wrist clinking against the bracelet he got when he was a kid (such a long time ago). he doesn’t even spare the guy at the counter a look, but he can tell from the corner of his eye that he’s got raven hair and ear piercings.

(he almost runs into a girl he’s seen in his advanced classes.)

by this point he knows exactly which type of milk he gets every time. (banana split). he’s midway through getting a third bottle of it out of the fridge when he hears someone talking from the other side of the store.

“what is this? when i checked earlier we had significantly more money than what’s in here now.”  
“i _didn’t_ take anything.”

he pushes the fridge door shut with his hip and trudges to the end of the aisle, poking his head around to see what was happening. there’s a short old man looking up at the guy he passed earlier, fury painted over wrinkled features. he scoffs, smirks. stuffing the drinks he has into the pocket of his hoodie, he slowly strides up to them, swinging his earphone around.

“sir, i don’t think it’s mannerly to argue with an employee now is it?” his voice is surprisingly low but it still sounds just the tiniest bit playful. (it seems to take the employee by surprise)

he recognises him. kang brian, 19, in all of his advanced classes. (he doesn’t remember why).

“well this boy just tried to steal from the store! this is illegal!”

he rolls his eyes and reaches into his back pocket, pulling out a good amount of money and shoving it at the old man’s chest. wordlessly, he turns and grabs brian’s wrist, dragging him out through the far door. the other male makes a noise as he’s dragged.

“h-hey, wait up—”

 

 

he lets go of brian’s wrist, striding over to the far swing and sitting himself down. he nods his head subtly to the other available one, a sign for brian to sit down. (he does, it’s quiet)

brian tips his head back to look at the night sky.

“so, why’d you do that?” brian speaks up, voice as gruff as it is when he’s arguing about something with jae in class.  
“i was bored.” his response is short and simple, and it seems to take brian by surprise. (he’s barely _ever_ heard him _talk_.)  
“you were _bored_?”

he looks over at brian and nods.

_(messy raven locks, loose dog tag necklace, dark circles, a crinkled band tee under a simple jacket.)_

brian scoffs.

“dowoon,” brian sighs his name out, chuckling all the while, “you’re fuckin’ unbelievable.”

dowoon pulls his milk from the pocket of his hoodie, piercing the top and bringing it to his lips. brian digs his toes into the mulch.

“yeah, i know.”

brian almost has a heart attack when dowoon throws him a bottle of banana milk. “wait what, dowoon—?”

dowoon gets up from his swing, making his way towards the direction of his house. “anyway, later.”

brian is halfway through thinking about what to say when dowoon turns to flash him a lazy, half assed peace sign.

brian scoffs again, looking down at the bottle he has in his lap.

_(straightened brown hair, designer jeans and shoes, oversized champion hoodie.)_

brian mutters quietly to himself, looking back up at the stars.

“yeah, later.”

**Author's Note:**

> YALL IM STILL SHOOK BC OF DAY6'S COMEBACK  
> BRIAN'S VOICE IN WHY AM I ALONE HAD ME ON THE FLOOR
> 
> BRIWOON THE ULTIMATE IN THIS STORYLINE I HAD TO WRITE ABOUT THEM  
> blame this one post on tumblr i saw where it was like 'what if instead of the girl being with brian in the convenience store scene it was dowoon and it ust enhances their relationship leading up to what happens in i loved you' and i was like biTCH YES
> 
> also dont worry about that jaehyungparkian coffee shop au it's coMING SOOONNNN <33


End file.
